


Wake Up Calls and Waffles

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma





	Wake Up Calls and Waffles

Wake Up Calls and Waffles

Author’s note- I don’t own RvB or work at Roosterteeth. Sadly :(

 

“Hey, wake up.”

Agent New York’s eyes opened slowly, squinting in the bright light of his room. He peered over to his bedside table, groaning when he saw that it was 4:30am and covered himself completely in his duvet.

“Baby, why am I waking up?” York asked, yelping in an unmanly manner when the covers were yanked from his body, leaving his tanned body exposed to the cool air of the room. He opened his eyes again, adjusting to the lights and glaring at the culprit.

“We have to get up. You always bitch when the good food’s gone so you’re getting up earlier,” Agent North Dakota said, his hands on his hips in an almost perfect impression of an irritated girlfriend. His blond hair was wet and all that covered his well-toned body was a towel around his hips. York quirked an eyebrow and entertained the thought of dragging North back into bed for a morning romp, just as an excuse for them to get to shower together afterwards.

“But, but sleep,” York whined, dragging out the ‘ee’ as he covered his face with his pillow, just to have that taken away from him as well.

“I’m not hearing about burnt pancakes and overcooked eggs anymore. Up or no sex for a month, I swear, York,” North said, getting dressed in his purple and green fatigues. He walked towards the door, turning around at the last moment with a finger pointed at his lover.

“I meant it. Up,” he repeated, then left the room. York sat up and stretched, groaning at the exertion. He hated waking up early. They’d had a mission that lasted well into the night and he’d definitely not gotten enough sleep. Thankfully, the sleep he _did_ manage was with his loving, although nagging boyfriend.

York slid out of bed, pulling on his own tan fatigues and slipping on a pair of shoes, not bothering with socks of laces. He yawned as he wandered out of his room, passing some other personnel on the way but only a few. The rest, he learned, were in the mess hall with something amazing on their trays.

“Oh my holy god, they made us waffles,” York whispered in amazement before sprinting over to the bain maries, grabbing a tray and reaching for some of the lovely waffley goodne-….

There were none left. No more waffles. York’s hand hung there for quite a while until he dejectedly collected other breakfast foods, grabbing a cup of coffee as well before slinking over to the table the freelancers sat at. He dropped into a seat beside North with a kicked-puppy look on his face before he picked at his eggs.

“No more waffles? This is why North goes to wake you up like he does. Next time you’ll learn,” Carolina said, taking a bite of her own lovely, maple syrup coated piece-of-heaven. York continued pouting, just for something to drop onto his plate. A waffle.

He looked to his left, where the waffle originated, seeing his boyfriend with a quirked eyebrow and a poorly hidden smile.

“Next time, I’m not saving you any,” North said, taking a sip of his own coffee. York just beamed at him, leaning in to give him a big, noisy kiss on the cheek.

“You know you will. Because you love me,” the tan marine teased before digging into his food.


End file.
